


[535] 几回魂梦与君同

by Percent2Sibyllam



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam
Summary: 无差向。out of character。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[535] 几回魂梦与君同

世界一如既往地运转，无怪于生命的离去在此处已变得太过寻常。大雨帘子一样覆在玻璃窗外，天空的孩子欢快地微笑着消逝……  
但无论世间怎样喧嚣，都与这一隅无关。这里躺着的，是那一些陈放着最没有希望救治的、被家属放弃的、接近垂危生命的躯体，如同海中即将倾覆的一叶小舟般飘摇伶仃。  
九天九夜。少年纤瘦的身体被淹没在无数维持生命的管道里，医生对脸色极差的监护人摇头道，再不醒来，怕是就再也醒不来了。  
但他才十四岁——医生，不可能的吧——  
对于这种情况，也是有过先例的，譬如以前我们救治过的病人……或者醒过来了，完全变了一个人，不认识周围的人和事，也是有可能的……我理解您的心情，但是还是要考虑到最坏的情况，接受现实……  
昏暗的病房平躺的少年，没有机会倾听这样的谈话。但是没有人注意到，白天与夜晚流逝的时光里，他身体里都在经历着怎样的惊涛骇浪，和正盯视着透明隔离墙内微微起伏的胸膛的一双深红色瞳孔。  
第一夜  
我很清楚我在做梦，这并不寻常，但最应该感到恐怖的并非这一点，而是我并不知道这个梦是什么时候开始，为何我会身在如此真实的梦境里。在关上铁质门之前，不管是同住的室友还是往常热闹的人群都诡异地不见了。就算是深夜，这也太奇怪了。现在我正在泛着冰冷闪着无机质的光的街头走着，裤脚被溅起的水滴弄得有些湿，除此之外月亮和刚下的雨都难见踪影，怪兽一样的大厦高耸入云，那是发达科技营造的冷漠未来感在摩擦着窗玻璃。交替的红绿灯、街上熙攘人群、穿过耳朵的热风，让我不适的一切,一切都被黑夜和雨隐去了。只有街道和反光的路面张大空洞的眼睛望着我。  
我记得我于零点准时走出门，现在手里抓着一把还在滴水的尖头透明雨伞。  
身体向前滚，我的记忆向前滚，脚步和我的心没有在一起，我又在发呆了。我想起来，我现在，应该要去往某个地方。所以，我要去车站乘上电车——  
零点的天还很亮，被电线分割成了一个个红色碎片。  
电车还是照例在那里等着我，在静默的夜的水边，无论我走得多缓，它都不会催促我，令人安心地安静等待，无条件地。我不来，它便不走。  
我默默走上车去，手里仅有的硬币蹦跳着消失掉了。在靠窗座位上坐下，耳机插进孔里之后塞进耳朵。轰鸣的交响乐在零点零一毫秒内将我淹没。我喜欢这种隔绝的感觉，非常纯粹。  
不知为何，一种冲动让我抬起头来，一个长得非常……如何用言语形容呢，温和还是美丽？让人产生这样一种感觉的少年正含笑望着我。怪异的感觉涌上心头，我赶紧低下头，被遗落雨水沾湿的双脚映入眼帘，与此同时大提琴开始低低地吟唱，那些刚才激情呐喊的声音则变为温柔的环绕。  
视线转向窗外的时候，车开始缓慢加速划破泛着银波的水面，水上倒退的街景一点点消失。我忍不住发起呆来，在这样的“深夜”，不知道和我共乘的都是什么样的人呐。  
轰然一个趔趄，车猛地停下，几乎所有人都被这突如其来的意外甩下了座位，脸上挂着茫然无措的神情，一对情侣骂骂咧咧地拉扯着往驾驶室走去，却发现那里空无一人。我费力从地上支起身体，发现这里恰好是城市的边缘，我眼角瞥见茫茫的水面延展着，无边无际。  
适才盯住我的那个男孩却突然跳下座位，拉住我的手腕，说道，你的耳机线。我发现我的耳机线因为刚刚意外的颠簸而掉落，我把它重新塞进耳朵后想挣脱他的手下车去瞧个究竟，然而就在那电光火石的一瞬世界发生了异变——  
大提琴不再浅吟低唱，取而代之的是个唱腔华丽到听者脑中会开出妖艳的曼陀罗那种程度的女高音，她的转音吓得我一个激灵，这才发现刚才阴错阳差之中我将我的耳机线与他的弄混了。  
赶紧摘下来道了句抱歉，我挣脱他拿起雨伞就要往外走，直到衣袖再次被扯住，我有些恼怒——你到底要做什么？  
今天是世界末日。他的耳机被盘在手里，显得有些无辜。  
什么？  
从现在算起，只有十二个小时的时间了。就在咱们说话的这段时间，已经只剩十一小时五十八分十三秒……所以，要不要留下来？  
留下来？你是指，留在车上，然后去……  
去……  
所以我们要去什么地方？同这陌生的少年一起，世界末日就要到来了，从他口中我知道了小行星降落地面的一瞬间掀起的巨大热浪会将我们全部吞没，无一幸免。  
那我是要死了吗？我问道，和你们一起，和世上所有人一起？我心里忽然掠过一道阴影。对，我这是在做梦呢！虽然我无法获知关于我在梦与现实里的一切信息，但在我潜意识里面，我还是知道，梦的主人是不会有机会死去的……但如果我不是梦的主人，那又该当如何？  
是的。你应该是躲过了那段骚乱的时间，现在很多东西都沉睡了。现在是没剩多少时间的午夜，所以我们乘这辆午夜的电车，是要去……  
电车再次趔趄一下。人们的惊呼盖过了他的声音。  
你说什么？  
没什么。坐下来吧。我想坐在你的旁边，可以吗？  
可，可以的。我突然感觉有些羞愧，塞上耳机，视野又一次平缓移动起来。没有那些形状奇诡的建筑物的切割，天空看起来红得像血。车里这时静谧得可怕，只有水面被划开的些许滑动的摩擦声……滴答。雨伞上残留的水滴在脚下聚成小小一滩。  
联想起来，行走在轨道上的电车，只有在梦里才有机会无故停滞；天空也不会在午夜呈现红色；我这样孤僻到难以与人对视的性子，不可能会有人拉住我，提醒我耳机的掉落。不会的。  
少年在硬质的座位上舒展着四肢，忽然开了口。  
你知道吗，人类总是寄希望于虚幻的事物，他们既害怕死亡又不能逃脱死亡，但在这个时候，谁也不会再辛辛苦苦地掩藏，有人自杀，有人杀人，还有人嚎啕大哭。至少目前来看，这一车人是我见过反应最“不正常”的……真难得啊。但你看，这一切毫无意义。人类是难以消解毁灭肉体本身的恐怖感的……  
呃……他在和我说话吗？我转向旁边的少年，终于发现他有着深红色的眼瞳和银色的柔软头发。很不常见的颜色，就算在梦里也一样。……他在说死亡吗？刚刚我是不是说了我们都会死这样的话，但是平心而论，恐惧并不是此刻占据肉体的主要感觉，我更好奇，在仅剩四万二千多秒的梦的时间线里，我与这个少年、世界还会发生些什么，电车又会带我到何处。  
但……人要害怕死亡也是合理的。你看，人死去了，无论肉体还是他所想的一切，都会消失……在周围人不再记得他的时候，就算是真正消亡了吧。在这个世界……不，在毁灭之后，大家都会变成原子，像宇宙起源一样的物质……但是什么也做不了，这样的事情就算已经清楚，还是会感到难以接受……我斟酌着开了口，不过我觉得我在吐露着词不达意的言语。窗外黑压压的树丛间隙显露着残破的废墟，大概是进入乡村或者田野的边缘地带了吧。  
你看，这就是令人绝望之处……人总要怀着期待才能过活，但是突然间大家都发现，世界上没有审判日，没有最后的辩解，也没有那个所谓的“光辉时刻”能够将所有可怕的错误统统停止，让所有的惊恐得到救赎。只有物理意义上的、极致的消亡。  
那我们要怎么办？我们没法改变命运吧。要是可以的话，像你说的，虽然我没见到，大家肯定都不会那么绝望，要去干一些以前从来没有想过的事情吧？  
说着我看向一车人，除了大家都懒于掩饰面容呈现的疲倦外，并没有相似之处。  
不，有办法的。只要想去，就一定能去的地方。  
那是什么？  
他闭上了嘴，白色的手指指向车前。我惊奇地发现是站台，车在停靠站台，有人开始往车下走。我看着几个颤颤巍巍的老者踱出了车门，之后它关闭，电车继续向前，一马平川。然后依次经过草原、沙漠、森林、海上……我越来越惊奇，与他越聊越深，车上的人越来越少。开始是摇头叹气的老头老妇，然后是愁眉苦脸的西装男，身穿家居服的慵懒女人，不停接吻的情侣，一脸严肃的水手服苹果脸少女，虽然像亡灵一般脚步虚浮，他们下车后总要朝我们挥挥手作告别，我开始相信他的话，他们是在前往自己的故乡，试图在回忆里避难。而我们——由于想不起来自己故乡的地址——只能一边回想一边谈天。与他的谈话固然有些词不达意……却令我安心。我自己都不知道，原来有这么多可以诉说的事物，也从来没有一个人能令谈话如此舒心。世界末日的时光滚滚由窗外变换的风景而去，我浑然不觉，直到电车里终于只剩我们两个人。  
视野开阔极了，这是雪原。令人心悸的茫茫白色海洋。  
到了哦。这就是你要来的地方，也就是你说的，对抗命运的办法。（说着他仿佛觉得这个说法有些奇怪，笑了起来）  
这是什么地方？  
是……世界的尽头。  
少年同我一起下车来，在离开门之前，冲着车头说了一句：帮我和他说一声，我不会再来了！我受够了每天都得乘没有活人的电车！  
但车里明明没有人了。  
雪原里矗立一块画着奇怪图案的牌子，依稀能看出是男人女人的轮廓，还有密密麻麻的文字。这样恶劣的环境里字迹本该模糊不清，可它却不是。我抹去上面覆盖的薄雪，雪堆上星光的反射让一行我能看懂的文字映入眼帘：WE SHALL MEET IN THE PLACE WHERE THERE IS NO DARKNESS.   
对不起，刚刚骗了你。  
啊？  
没有什么世界末日。  
那我们为什么来这儿？  
他却说——他们都不是活人。这里只有你一个。  
那你呢？你不也是活人吗？  
我……他看起来像是喉咙被哽住了。我不是。我每天都要去承担这样超度一样的工作，没有人会留恋人世通往安息处的交通工具。因为我还要履行应有的职责。但是遇见你之后，我想通了。就这样吧，只要下车，就再也别想回去了。我带你去你想去的地方。  
银色头发的少年眼里盛满悲伤，只有我一个，他只遇见过我一个，其他的全都是……  
十二时已经过了，天幕黑了下来，我不知道我是否是梦的主人。我甚至不确定，这里什么时候会灰飞烟灭。但，没关系了。  
新雪蓬松，软又黏糊，踩上去就是雕刻的脚印。  
我握住他的手。


End file.
